PK-A
}} The PK-A is a Russian Red Dot Sight. It is unlocked by attaining 165 kills, or it can be purchased with credits. History The PK-A is a sturdy and robust red dot tube optic. Originally appearing to be an adaptation of the original PSO-1 SVD optic, the PK-A has a similar construction and the same style of hammer grey finish. The PK-A comes in three types including a black colored AK mount version, a black Weaver version and the original grey universal mount version. While the original appears to have an SVD mount it is actually a universal type mount and will fit most AK's just fine, and it shows up in-game on every gun except most secondary weapons. Usage The PK-A is a Russian sight/scope attachment. It is very useful for medium ranged combat weapons/guns such as the AUG A1, AN-94, and AK12. Unlike the PKA-S, it has no ring surrounding the red dot. It features a low magnification similar to that of the Coyote Sight. This makes the PK-A better suited for close to medium range combat where bullet compensation is not necessary. At longer ranges, due the larger red dot, it can be very difficult to aim precisely. The optic has a thick frame and less aim sensitivity than other red-dot optics, so it can be used on higher-recoil weapons like the AK-47 because the recoil will be less annoying. The lower aim sensitivity can help at longer ranges to keep a stable aim at moving targets, but as mentioned before, the large red dot can obstruct the target. Overall, it functions as a figuratively cheaper coyote sight, with a more obstructive frame. Pressing will scope into the sight, increasing magnification slightly. However, a large portion of the screen is obscured. Pros & Cons Pros: *Can change aim mode, press T''' to toggle. '''Cons: *Thick reticle not suitable for sniper aim mode. *Moderately high kill unlock (165 kills). *Poor sight performance of sniper aim mode, being with the thickened reticle and the large obscuration of the peripheral view. Trivia * The scope's cursor is similar to the cursor of Comp Aimpoint, but it is more of a faded yellow color instead of a definite red. * The PK-A used to have the same magnification as the ACOG Scope. However, this was changed in an update that lowered its zoom level. Now, its zoom is similar to the Coyote Sight. * The PK-A has an in-game variant known as the PKA-S. * The PK-A has variable zoom capability prior to update 4.0.0, like the TA33 ACOG and VCOG 6x Scope. ** Unlike the VCOG, and like the TA33, the PK-A does not require being unscoped in its higher magnification form to cycle the action on a manual action gun. This is likely to balance the lower level of zoom. *** However, the 1858 New Army and 1858 Carbine will still need to be scoped out to cock the hammer. ** Despite the update, the PK-A (and the TA33) do not have variable zoom capability. Category:Optics Category:Article stubs Category:Under Construction articles